Amor y Sangre
by Maria Hill Simmons
Summary: Elektra abandonó a Matt para ir detrás de La MANO, hace muchos años. Durante todo ese tiempo Matt ha estado esperando que ella regrese, y cuando por fin lo hace, ¿que tan puras intenciones tendrá la mejor asesina del mundo?


**Amor y Sangre.**

_**Disclaimer**_: Cada personaje pertenece a MARVEL (y supongo que debo citar a Disney también). Esto es una ficción escrita sin fines de lucro, con el único fin de entretener. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Capitulo 1: La mujer del aroma a rosas.**

Relatado por Matt Murdock/Daredevil.

Solía saber de ella, solía verla en mis sueños. Podía sentir en mi rostro su cabello largo acariciarme como un terciopelo y sus manos suaves hundir sus uñas en mis hombros, solía escuchar su voz en mi mente, y responderle a sus dudas, pero ella no estaba allí y lo sabía porque me faltaba su aroma.

Solía pensar demasiado en ella.

La alarma de mi despertador sonó esa mañana, abrí los ojos como lo hace cualquier persona, y gracias a la activación de mi radar personal me giré hacia la mesa de luz y apagué el despertador. Todo fue en silencio a partir de ese momento hasta que un coche pasó a alta velocidad por la calle, enviando una proyección de onda que golpeó toda mi habitación y "vi" lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Suspiré, tenía trabajo en la Corte. Me puse de pie quitando las sabanas de mi cuerpo, lo que provocó otra leve proyección de onda, descubriendo a donde había dejado mi traje. Como conocía perfectamente mi casa, tomé una toalla del armario y fui al baño. Me quité la ropa interior, lo único que usaba para dormir, y me metí debajo del agua que caía formando ondas tanto de sonido como las que me permitían "ver". Cerré los ojos, intenté que el ruido no me perturbara y la vi.

Allí estaba como cada día, desde que se había marchado con la Mano, frente a mí, estaba desnuda, su cabello mojado, sus ojos sonreían lo cual en ella era algo extraño, sus labios no. Sus manos acariciaron mi torso y abrí los ojos involuntariamente debido a un ruido intenso, el teléfono. Dejé de ducharme, me sequé y vestí y fui a atender. Era mi compañero y mejor amigo Foggy Nelson. "Estoy en camino." Respondí antes de dejarlo hablar. "Vale Matt, llevas 10 minutos de atraso. ¿Quieres que vaya a por ti?" Inquirió él. "No, estoy bien, estaré ahí de inmediato." Repliqué tranquilo. "¿Es ella, cierto?" Foggy conocía toda mi historia con ella, toda incluso las partes más oscuras. "Siempre." Respondí suspirando. "Siempre te he dicho que no era buena para ti." Él hizo una pausa y su respiración se agitó momentáneamente. "15 minutos tarde Matt, necesitas un nuevo despertador." Sonreí. "Cómprame uno de cumpleaños." Bromee y él asintió riendo. "Tenlo por seguro." Terminé la llamada, ya no lo haría esperar más, tomé mis cosas y abandoné mi casa, con rumbo a la Corte.

Al salir de casa, lo primero que tuve fue un flash de la calle, debido a los autos. Concentrarse para evadir los ruidos y los aromas era algo difícil, especialmente cuando tienes los sentidos desarrollados como yo, y el exceso de ambos puede ser desconcertante, literalmente. Aún así, entre el ruido de Hell's Kitchen, y el olor de sus calles, logré distinguir un aroma por sobre todos. Era un aroma especial, diferente, eran rosas, era ella. Me detuve en medio del tumulto, un anciano chocó contra mí. "Lo siento." Me disculpé con el hombre inclinando mi cabeza hacia un edificio. Una proyección de onda enviada por un bus me hizo notar su figura. Allí sobre un edificio, estaba ella, nerviosa podía notarlo por el bombeo de su corazón. "Lo siento Foggy." Me disculpé con mi amigo, como si él estuviera allí, y corrí hacia el edificio. Subí escaleras y llegué al techo, pero ya no había nadie allí, más que el esquicito aroma a rosas.

Frustrado volví a la calle, de regreso a mi objetivo, la Corte. Aunque sabía que iba muy tarde y que Foggy estaría furioso conmigo, pero tenía un buen motivo, ella estaba en la ciudad.

Como imaginé, al llegar a la Corte, Foggy Nelson me esperaba en la puerta. Estaba molesto y a la vez preocupado. "Te necesitaba Matt. No sé que demonios te pasó, pero el juicio fue sumamente difícil sin ti. Debías estar aquí." Cuando terminó de sermonearme me preguntó. "Me tenías preocupado ¿Estás bien?" Y yo simplemente suspiré. "Lo siento, no debía desviar mi camino. Algo sucedió." Le respondí misteriosamente, algo que él captaría. "No me digas nada, ¿ella?" Inquirió con un dejo de enojo y frustración en la voz. "Ya hemos hablado de esto." Le mencioné ya harto de que siempre me dijera que la mujer que mas amaba en la tierra, era un caso perdido. "Volvió." Fue lo único que pude decirle, y él se paralizó, claro no literalmente. Se quedó fijo, respirando entre cortado, por lo que sabía estaba en shock. "¿La-la viste?" La pregunta no era intencional, él solo había olvidado cómo expresarse, y es natural cuando estas siempre rodeado de gente que puede ver. "No." Repliqué con algo de sarcasmo y Foggy se enfureció. "¡Ya sabes de que hablo Matt!" Yo asentí. "Lo sé, y no, no pude hablar con ella. Para cuando llegué donde estaba, había desaparecido." Respondí con la misma frustración de hacía un momento atrás.

Foggy guardó silencio por unos segundos, yo sospechaba que no sabía que preguntar, así que me giré y comencé a irme. Él se acercó a mi llamándome. "Oye Matt, espérame, no me dejes solo!" Se acercó en un instante. "¿Crees que…? Ya sabes que… ¿venga por ti? Mas bien… ¿crees que te buscará?" Sus nervios eran evidentes, en realidad quería preguntarme si ella venía con intenciones de matarme, y no precisamente de hablar. "Estaba nerviosa, no creo que ese sea su objetivo." Él asintió, pero inquirió enseguida. "Si aparece ¿qué harás?" pero no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. "He esperado que regrese desde el mismo segundo en que se marchó. Año tras año, espero a encontrarme a la misma mujer de la que me enamoré, pero cuando vuelve, cuando está frente a mí, es solo amor y sangre. Vuelve buscándome, y después uno de sus sais termina en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, la última vez fue en mi estómago. No sé que busca esta vez, si a mí, o a ya sabes quién. Pero te digo, estoy cansado de esto, de estas batallas, quiero hablar con ella, de verdad." Él asintió escuchándome, sabiendo que mis deseos eran de difíciles a imposibles. "¿Crees que ella vaya a decirte algo?" Fue un susurro tembloroso su pregunta y yo suspiré. "No".


End file.
